Queen of the seas
by Unknowtetrisaddict
Summary: Alice loses her cool during a meeting and stroms back in as a pirate Fem!england/france rating may change
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~Start flashback~~~~~~~~

Francis was jolted awake by his Ship being he walks out on deck he finds that his crew have been tied to the mast or together in groups. "Ok, Alice why did you tie up my crew, you know you are welcome aboard my ship, Mon Cher"He called out loudly to hopefully get her attention.

"Oh love, how did you know it was me," Alice replied in her best singsong voice climbing down from the mast in her usual Sailing outfit, "Plus they keep flirting with me."She said as she reached the deck and started to slowly walking towards Francis.

~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~

Alice was woken from her pleasant day dream by someone nudging her

"Alice, what do you think of my idea" spoke Alfred while eating a hamburger

"Pardon" Alice replied without getting to angry

"I said that if we make a huge hero to stop all of the world problems we can be safe and live in a happy wonderful world Dontcha agree Igiko" Alfred replied slurping at a large milkshake

"No I don't and that is absolutely ridicules. Why would you say such a thing, you fucking dumb witted arseholed wanker" replied a fuming red faced Alice. Then she got up turned around and left the meeting altogether. Everyone just sat there to shocked to do anything but stare at the just slammed door.

Francis just sat there thinking on who Alice had just reminded him of if Antonio was here would be easier to tell but he was not it wasn't til Alice came back an hour later dressed in her pirate garb that Francis finally remember who she reminded him of…Captain Alice Kirkland, that very name could strike fear in to sailor or country that came across that women she could entice a man towards her cabin only to have him keelhauled for treason among her men or capture a fleet or traveling ship that came across her path .

As soon as a pirate came in the room Alfred stated "lame get-up Igiko, a pirate, seriously even Antonio could have done better with a giant tomato suit."

"Watch your tongue lad when you speak to me, and yer should be calling me captain or I'll keelhaul ya til yer learn ya lesson."

"Captain Kirkland, how nice to see you again, Mon Cher. You have been missed Cher." Called out Francis

"Frranciss how have you been" purred Alice taking a step towards the French man "when shall we start I've been waiting to see you for a while please tell me we can talk right now?"

"I'm sure we can Mon Cher why don't you tell when you are in need of a lover for I am looking for one at the moment" Francis replied in warm pleasant tone that had her ears ringing in pleasure.

"Well I am in the mood for some love after your first mate address me like that you should keelhaul him for that, also why are we on land we should be in the captain's cabin together talking like we used to" Alice sultry replied

"Well I have a price too ma reine des mers" Francis replied casually.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really dear, well you better tell me what it is so I can pay the little fee of yours hmmm" replied Alice while slowly walking towards Francis.

"Let me think Mon petit lapin … How about a kiss" Francis replied saucily

"Really ,love well I think I can manage that" Alice replied walking over to Him and straddling him to Pay the 'Price' on the devil of a man.

~~~~~Alfred point of view~~~~~

I looked around to see that stupid retarded frog being straddled by the woman I wanted to have and they looked like they both wanted it to happen and why was Alice talking like a corny pirate, maybe I call Antonio or umm what's her name the other Italy.

"Hola" said the familiar Spanish voice

"hey tonio can you come over to the G8 meeting and help me figure out why Alice is dressed up in a corny pirate outfit and Kissing Francis" I said

"My armada" was the last thing I got from him before a very angry Italian voice came of the line

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TONIO YOU FUCKING BARSTED" Screamed the fuming Romana

"Nothing all I asked was why Alice is acting and is dressed up like a pirate" I said Quietly hopefully not to anger the older twin

"YOU DID WHAT , YOU FUCKING IDOIT …..Okay did Scone bitch get angry or pissed off anytime to day" lovina said slightly calmer

"Um, yes she got extremely angry at me then stormed out of the meeting only to come back an hour later all dressed up as a pirate and said if I don't call her captain she will Keel hauled me" I replied

"Bahahahahahaha, you are really an idoit sometimes aren't you. I better tell you why she's being a pirate , You see Alice used to be a pirate sailing around killing Robbing drinking ,in those times her name was the most feared on the water …Captain Alice R. Kirkland if you came across her you were dead meat or Keel hauled for days on end , most Countries say that she was worse than her own pirates killing them and taking their treasure. Anyway Sometimes if Alice has been Angered past her normal Point she will start yelling and swearing this is usually the first stage of pirate coming out she Alice not entirely a nice person be she Can be worse Once a one of the world meeting She was so pissed off that she went full pirate on everyone but France, When she sailed the high seas France's ship was her second home and she was going to get married to him but her brothers did not their baby sister to be married to frog So they got her boss then to get her to stop sailing the seas and Hold her anger in and try to not let it out most of the time when she is a pirate she goes looking for franny or my tonio to fight or 'talk' with." Lovina explained

"Ok so she becomes a pirate when she's really angry, got it thanks" I replied

A/N so did you like Alfred's point of view and I how what lovina said clears stuff the next chappie review and thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Francis forgot how good a kisser Alice was when she was a pirate. Once she had finished she stayed on his lap for rest of what was a meeting "Well if no one has any thing to say, we will have a lunch break okay"stated Ludwig and everyone started to pile out of the room. "So captain what should we do hmm?" asked Francis right next to her ear, "Remember when you asked me to marry you then I was taken off the seas how about we complete that deal and if ye cheat on me your testicles will pay the price Hmm"Replied Alice looking him right in the eye "honeymoon straight after and We'll forget the meeting totally hmm" Francis replied hopefully "yes my dear of course" was the reply from the stunning captain.

"Okay Francis," silence "Francis" repeated a slightly annoyed Ludwig "okay not here,alright does anyone know where Francis and Alice are because other wise we will have to find them,no okay Matthew and Alfred, Ivan and Kiku and me and Felicana okay find and meet back here at 4am Clear "Yelled Ludwig. "Da", "hai","Yep", "Si" replied the remaining G8.

upon arrive at the church Alice had managed to find a priest and Francis had found some amazing gold rings . " Mawwiage A dweam within a dweam we awe gathewed hewe today to celebwate the union between Piwate Alice and Fwancis bonnewfoy..."

10 painfully long minutes later , Alice and Francis were married

"Okay, where ,shit shit shit shit" Stated Francis

"What is it, oh shit shit shitty shit shit shit"stated a very annoyed Alice becoming more like her old pirate self.

Alfred thought he saw couple of blonde heads duck into a costume shop only to be proven wrong when a black haired woman came out wearing a tight shirt and leather pants and attached to a light brown haired man "Edward cher ,can we please go to the Eiffel tower s'il vous plaît" asked the woman

"Okay anything for you my darling rose" replied the man

"al stop pervin on the couples we are in France remember" said Mat

"sorri I thought I saw Francis and Alice"sighed Alfred

Francis was looking at his new wife's body ' _oh my god I should get Alice to wear more tight fitting clothes ,she looks absolutely divine,shopping time'_

"Francis ,oh francey-pants,oy frog get yer head out of the clouds"

_'hmmm maybe I could convince her to wear more things like that ….'_ "mmhp" stated a very confused Francis

"Next time pay attention Franny otherwise you miss important things,now lets get to your place before someone finds us" Alice remarked After kissing him square on the lips.

"How bout we go shopping instead as Edward and Rose hmm"replied francis

"fine" was the reply he got back .

PAGE BREAK _

"okay where are going, Mr kiku" asked a slightly confused Ivan

"we are going to Engrand to see if they went to Alice-chan's house" replied the reclusive Japanese man Kiku

BACK TO THE MAIN CHARACTERS -

"Oh this and this and definitely this Okay now to the Underwear isle" said a super exited Francis

"really Franny you don't have to do this for me really" stated a blushing Alice

What they both didn't expect to see was Alice's brothers ,Angus,Finn and Connel and Cade .

"What in the name of the sweet revenge, what in bloody fucking hell are you lot doing here" growled the now extremely fuming pirate woman.

"Jist comin' tae see uir wee sister" replied Angus "what ur ye daein' wi' th' frenchie sis"

"None of your blasted business,Brother, Now you have seen me get the fuck away" replied Alice a little too sweetly for everyones liking.

"Why nothing my darling Angus we are just shopping to update Alice's wardrobe so she more stylish , isn't that right Mon Cher"Replied a nervous Francis

"Why yes Frog we are shopping of clothes for me to where to tonight's dinner"Said Alice calmly and innocently which scared all of her brothers

"Really Alice,then why are you wearing a ring around your neck and why does Francis have an identical one on his finger hmm" asked Cade being the only one to temp Alice's temper

"Well just because I'm wearing my engagement ring and ring that took my fancy,Only means we shopped at the same store doesn't mean anything Cade"replied Alice icily

"okay okay we'll leave now okay bye see when ever you visit us" Finn and Connel

-page break-

"hallo Ludwig here" "hi I think Alice might be in France not in England because I just saw her brothers going to the airport so you may want to get here now pronto till then see yas" said the stupid American

"ve luddi have you ever wanted to go to the


End file.
